Los secretos de la dama
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: Las palabras de Leah eran ciertas: ella es la Mujer Maravilla, —linda, fuerte y única…que se vale por sí misma. Drabbles. Para Perse, Hizz, Alba.
1. Princesa y Mujer Maravilla

_**Título:**__ Los secretos de la dama_

_**Disclaimer:**__ ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

_**Summary:**_ _Las palabras de Leah eran ciertas: ella es la Mujer Maravilla, —linda, fuerte y única…que se vale por sí misma. Drabbles. Para Perse, Hizz, Annie._

_**Nota: **__Para Perse, por decirme que escriba está locura, para Hizz y Annie por soportar mis horrores ortográficos y ayudarme a corregirlos._

_Serie de Drabbles de la manada._

* * *

**Los secretos de la dama**

**Princesa y Mujer Maravilla**

* * *

La risa inunda La Push, el sol brilla imponente, la brisa corre, levantando levemente los vestidos de las niñas y ondeando sus cabellos, y el olor a mar está colándose por las ventanas de las casas.

Se puede ver la alegría en el rostro de Kim que observa como su primera bicicleta —es roja— es traída por su padre; un poco más cerca las gemelas Black besan en sus mejillas a su pequeño hermano que sólo puede ruborizarse ante las risas de ellas, y por como Quil y Embry gesticulan y lo abuchean, más lejos de éstos, embarrados y llorosos por la risa, Paul y Jared discuten. También se oye el llanto del pequeño Seth (que probablemente ha vuelto a caerse al tratar de coger las galletas que se encuentran encima de la alacena), mientras que la sonrisa blanca baila en el rostro de Sam ya que ha logrado su primer beso; y por último dos niñas, de cabellos oscuros e inocentes sonrisas, trazan castillos en el aire.

—Me gustaría ser una princesa —indica mientras suspira, — tener un príncipe que me rescate de los dragones, que sea lindo y fuerte, que me sepa hacer sonreír.

— ¡No seas tonta, Emily! —Bufa la otra—. ¿Por qué ser princesa, si puedes ser una heroína?

— ¿Una heroína, Leah? —pregunta su prima dudosa.

—Sí, una heroína —afirma con un brillo de sinceridad en sus ojos —. Linda, fuerte y que sea única, que se salvé sola y a los demás, sin necesidad de un príncipe…que luche.

— ¿Cómo la Mujer Maravilla? – interroga.

—Ajá, como la Mujer Maravilla – contesta, divertida.

Emily aún recuerda ese momento cuando ve a Leah, su dama de honor, su amiga y su hermana, y sonríe porque sabe que las palabras de Leah eran ciertas: ella es la Mujer Maravilla, —linda, fuerte y única…que se vale por sí misma—, mientras ella sabe que dentro de unas horas será la señora Uley, cumpliendo así su sueño de ser princesa.


	2. Dedos entrelazados

_**Título:**__ Los secretos de la dama._

_**Disclaimer:**__ ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

_**Summary:**_ _Las palabras de Leah eran ciertas: ella es la Mujer Maravilla, —linda, fuerte y única…que se vale por sí misma. _

_**Nota:** Drabbles. Para Perse, Hizz y Alba, gracias Estrellita por betearme._

_Serie de drabbles de la manada._

* * *

**Los secretos de la dama**

**Dedos entrelazados**

* * *

La lluvia cae originando curiosos ruidos mientras que de vez en cuando un trueno resuena, más entre las mantas de la destartalada cama dos niñas se dedican a mirar el oscuro techo tratando de capturar las formas que origina la vieja linterna.

—Sabes, Leah — inicia la conversación una de ellas —espero casarme algún día.

—Aunque suena raro, a mi también me gustaría algún día vestirme de blanco — afirma la otra sentándose en la cama.

— ¡Sí!, pero no sólo es vestirnos de blanco, tenemos que elegir las flores, ver el salón, la música; ¡y muchísimo más! — exclama una mientras enumera con los dedos.

—Emily, cálmate – indica algo mareada Leah — ¿no son esas muchas cosas?, las bodas deben ser difíciles.

—Sí, sí son muchas cosas —contesta Emily —, pero para eso te tendré a ti. ¿Porqué tú serás mi dama…no?

— ¿Tú, dama? — interroga, dudosa.

—Mi dama de honor, ¿tú me ayudarás? — suelta la aludida mirándola suplicante.

—Yo seré tu dama — murmura Leah para luego sentir los brazos de su prima abrazándola—. Pero con una condición: tú serás la mía…no querrás que Leah se vuelva loca con tantas cosas.

—Es una promesa— dice Emily, soltándola.

—Una promesa— repite Leah para luego sellar el pacto con los dedos meñiques entrelazados.

Leah mira el mar de La Push recordando aquella noche donde hizo una promesa irrompible, una promesa de dedos entrelazados. Y sabe que a la mañana siguiente respirará hondo y contará hasta diez antes de adentrarse en la casa de Sam y Emily, para luego aceptar la propuesta de ser su dama; también sabe que verá una sonrisa en el rostro de su ex novio y pequeñas lagrimas en el rostro de Emily, lágrimas que muchos entenderían como felicidad, aunque ella sabrá que son por recordar aquella promesa perdida. Lo que no sabe Emily es que ella le echará la culpa al niño tonto que tiene por alfa, porque a los ojos de todos Jacob le ordenó que fuera su dama.


End file.
